Teen Derek
by harbingermatthew
Summary: This is just the story of Teen Wolf starting with season 2, but instead of Derek being a creepy freak, he's an emotional unstable 16yr old boy. Canon Derek is a fucking freak, my Derek is better. Read all about it.


**Chapter 1: Omega**

It was graveyard shift. Literally, in Isaac's case. His great-grandfather, Elias Lahey, was the man who had the great idea to buy Beacon Hills cemetery. Overtime, Isaac grew to love the cemetery. The moment mowing and caring for the plants and flowers gave him some of the only moments of peace in his life.

He looked at himself in the mirror of the bobcat and touches his back eye. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. No one was yelling, or telling him he was doing everything wrong. He should just enjoy it while it lasted. Hearing a rustling, he opened his eyes. It wasn't unusual for animals to wander in, but there was the occasional trespassers that he had to run off too. Moving around with the bobcat, he scanned the yard for signs of life. The rustling continued, making Isaac all the more nervous that something was there that didn't want to be seen.

A hand.

A dirty hand with long fingernails was gripping a head stone then disappearing behind it.

"What?" Isaac grew cold. People usually just run off, not hide.

He stopped the machine and swallowed nervously. He looked around trying to see if this person was alone or had run off. He swears he can hear other footsteps. He heard running up to the bobcat and he turned and saw a dirty man with long hair, fangs, and wild yellow eyes that seemed to glow. He was too scared to scream as the bobcat was pushed over and he fell into the very grave he was digging. Glass shattered as the bobcat fell over the grave, trapping him inside.

Isaac quickly gathered himself and brought his knees to his chest and put his hands on the sides of the grave, almost scared that they would cave in on him. He looked up to see the man growl and jump over the bobcat sending dirty to fall to Isaac's feet.

He heard more growling and digging so he quietly rose to his feet. He stood on his toes and peeked over the sides of the grave.

He was digging up a grave? Throwing bit of wood behind him, it looked like he was trying to get inside of a coffin.

Isaac hid again and covered his head. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Then he heard something else.

A roar, a whimper, and more running. Then creaking. He looked up and saw that the bobcat was being lifted off of the grave. He backed into a different side of the grave and looked up, terrified of what he would see waiting for him at the top. He heard footsteps and the jingling of metal.

Black military boots with big buckles, black distressed jeans, a white blink-182 shirt, and a black spiked leather jacket.

"Need a hand?"

It was Derek Hale, a junior at Beacon Hills High School. He was Isaac's Painting 101 class and currently reaching out a hand to him. Isaac looked at his black finger nails and up at his face.

"What," said Isaac hugging his black hoodie around him tighter.

"Just grab my hand and I'll pull you out. The guy is gone by the way, I can explain," said Derek swatting and sticking out his hand further.

Isaac reluctantly took his hand and let Derek help him out of the grave.

"What are you doing here? This is private property,"asked Isaac as he brushed the dirt off his pants.

"I could ask you the same thing,"said Derek crossing his arms.

"You you can't. I work here," said Isaac.

"Oh. . yeah,"said Derek putting his hand on the bobcat. "Sorry if that guy broke this by the way. I can pay for it."

"I'm sure it's fine I just want to know what he was doing here,"said Isaac walking over to the grave he saw the man destroying.

"Oh . . Fuck," said Isaac putting his hand over his mouth and nose and the coffin that was ripped open. It was a woman who had been buried just a week before. She had begone to rot, and he body was ripped open.

Isaac turned around and threw up. Derek's hand went to his back.

"I was following him here. He didn't want to hurt anyone. I think he just wanted to get you out of the way, not attack you," said Derek.

Isaac wiped his mouth and stood up with Derek's help.

"You know that freak? He ate her!"said Isaac.

"I don't really know him I just know what he is. He's a werewolf. An omega that couldn't control himself since the full moon is close. I know it sounds crazy. It's funny, um I actually wanted to talk to you about this. I'm trying to start a thing, it's hard to explain-"

"You're crazy. I'm calling the police. Do not follow me and I won't tell them you were involved," said Isaac.

"I can prove that I'm telling the truth, look,"said Derek them he took out his claws and made his eyes glow a bright crimson.

Isaac stared at him and shuffled a bit.

"I don't understand," said Isaac.

"You can sit down if you want this is a lot to take in," said Derek turning back to normal and sitting cross-legged on the grass.

Isaac blinked and sat down across from him.

Derek began to tell him about the Hale family and their feud with the Argents. He told him about the event with Scott and his uncle Peter and how he had become an Alpha. It took a lot of explaining, but soon I saac was hanging onto every word.

"That's actually where you come in. When I was falling that omega through the woods I heard the music from your headphone," Derek said gesturing toward Isaac's earbuds dangling out of his hoodie. "I like the Killers too. I'm sure we have other stuff in common. When you're a werewolf it's dangerous to be alone. I want a pack again."

"A . .pack? Do you mean like friends? Are you asking me to be your friend?"asked Isaac.

"In a way, it's like friendship. Taking care of each other, making each other stronger, that's what a pack is. But it all comes down to being a werewolf. I was wondering if you wanted to be one?"asked Derek fumbling with his hands.

"Why? Me? I don't think I'd make a good werewolf,"said Isaac turning his gaze onto the mutilated corpse a good 20ft from their spot on the grass.

"You won't be like that. He's only like that because he's alone and doesn't have control. Also, there's no bad way to be a werewolf. Actually that's not true I've meet some real assholes, but that's more because they're evil not the werewolf thing,"said Derek.

"Is it nice? Being a werewolf?"asked Isaac, clearly more relaxed than he was when Derek arrived.

"Most of the time. You're faster, stronger, your senses are more sensitive. You feel more free. Like nothing can stop you," said Derek pulling grass out of the ground and shaking it out of his hand.

"Can I think this over?"

"Of course, I wouldn't turn you tonight. I don't think that would be a great idea. I want you to have time to think it over and make sure that this is something you want to do. We can talk at school or something," said Derek standing up and shaking the grass of his pants.

"So what do I do about the body?"asked Isaac.

"I would call the cops to avoid suspicion. I don't think the cops will pin it on you, but ya know, nobody listens to teenagers,"said Derek.

"Okay, I guess I'll do that,"said Isaac taking out his phone.

"I'll see you at school. It was nice talking to you. See you in art, or maybe we'll run into each other in the hallway," said Derek backing away.

"Okay," said Isaac as he watched Derek run into the woods.

He looked at his phone, then at the corpse, then at the woods that Derek disappeared into.

"Dad's gonna kill me."


End file.
